


铁笼

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 乱伦背德, 产乳, 原创抹布, 情节过激
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 人妻被公公NTR
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

被轻轻摇动着的婴儿床内传出平稳的呼吸声与被微风吹动的铃铛声作伴，规矩地上下起伏着的胸口传递出宝宝已经陷入睡眠的信息。平野紫耀轻轻地吻上他的额头，蹑手蹑脚地退出了房间。  
  
为了确保孩子的安全，平野通常就睡在婴儿床旁边铺好的被褥上。隔壁的这间曾经承载了和丈夫美好回忆的房间已经被冷落很久了。但他别无选择，只能回到这个一成不变得伤人的空间。因为再没有其他地方可以让他做这见不得人的事了。  
  
他缩到屋子角落，背靠着柔软的双人床，还不确定地回头往门的方向望了几眼，才撩起身上宽松的白色上衣。平时微微突起的雪白山峰，此时沉甸甸地往四周膨胀起来，顶端是嫣红得待人采撷的饱满果实。他不由皱着脸叹了口气，一手从下握上一只乳房揉捏起来，希望能缓解这让人无所适从的胀痛感。可是手指的每一次动作都在拨动像牵动着痛觉神经的一条线，带来针刺般的刺痛，在脑中嗡嗡共鸣。他咬住下唇，止住唇边漏出呻吟，开始胡乱地搅动手中的乱线，企图在混乱之中幸运地找到解开的方法。富有弹性的软肉在他手中如白色波浪般起伏，可这只是一浪又一浪地在意识沙滩上打下强烈的痛感。等他忍耐不了而放弃时，额头上渗出的薄汗已经打湿了细碎的额发。  
  
他的头向后靠在床的边缘上，无声地喘息着。天花板的灯散发着柔和白色灯光，烟云般氤氤氲氲，在他的视线内晕染开来。他想起曾经在这房里存在的另一人。突然一种想要奔跑的冲动让他闭上了震颤的双眼。如果奔跑到知觉都麻木，也许就不用再感受这令人羞耻的胀痛，不会被这无声渗透的钝痛给吞没。他好想逃离现在的一切、和回忆的种种。  
  
门被突然打开，门锁转动的声音让平野吓了一跳，随后他立马拉下衣服，恢复平常的样子。  
  
进入房间的是一个高大的中年男人，他手中拿着银色的钥匙，细纹散布在他被晒红的脸上，接近三角形形状的眼睛藏在厚厚的细框眼镜后。  
  
“父亲，有什么事吗？”平野堪堪来得及起身，随手整理了一下衣物、点头问道。他自结婚后与父亲同住两年了，可还是没完全习惯那镜片后的目光。  
  
“没什么，只是看你不在孩子的房间，所以有些担心就来找你了。”父亲露出和蔼的笑容，上下打量了一下他，视线稍微在一处停留了一会儿，迈步走进房间，“好久没见你到这个房间来了。”  
  
“啊啊没事的，完全没事的。”平野慌忙摆手，想让父亲打消进门的念头，“我只是…”  
  
“是涨奶了吧。”男人短短的一句话让他的动作僵硬了。面对逼近的父亲，他不由得退后了几步。  
  
父亲伸手触上他一边的胸部，他惊得全身一抖，后退着离开他的触碰。平野这才发现，衣服被乳头溢出的液体打湿了一小片，白色的布料上的一块阴影显得极为明显。  
  
“你这孩子真是的，有困难可以告诉爸爸啊。你毕竟是第一次，很多事情都不懂。我儿子也不在了，没有人能帮忙你一定很无助吧。以后都不要不好意思，我可是有很多地方都可以帮到你的。”他惋惜般地温柔地喃喃道，可同时却不容置疑地捉住平野的手腕。  
  
“谢谢您，不过不…不用了…”平野低着头躲避着他的视线，不好意思地笑笑，想要挣脱手上的桎梏，却只能小心地拒绝着。  
  
可他却不为所动地坐到了床上，只等着平野的肯定答案。看平野仍顾左右地想拒绝的样子，便不悦地皱起眉头，使劲一把拽过平野，拉着他坐到了自己大腿上。  
  
“为什么你对我总是这样害羞？”他干瘪的手伸进平野的衣服，手指绕着娇小的乳房画起圈来，“我们明明已经有过更亲密的关系了。”  
  
他凑近平野耳旁，低声说道：“你这样，我会以为你是在故意诱惑你的父亲。”  
  
平野猛地闭起眼睛，忍住不出声，只能在心中猛烈地摇头否定着。突然什么东西被送到了唇边，他睁开一条眼缝，才发现是他上衣的下摆。在犹豫间，仿佛催促一般，布料被更粗鲁地往他嘴中塞去，他只好压制住内心逃跑的冲动，张嘴咬住了衣角。  
  
不容忽视的重量压上平野的肩膀，他知道这是父亲把下巴搭了上来。那个角度能看到他隆起的胸部，这个念头让平野不受控制地绷紧了身体。  
  
没了需要占据一只手的衣物，他微凉的双手都覆上了温热的双峰，像对待刚发酵好的面团一般匀揉了一会后，粗糙的手指捏上乳头根部，顺着挺立变硬的乳头捻撮到乳尖。强劲的力道在平野的胸口处地雷区不断引起爆炸，像是为了四处逃避这痛感，他绷直了背，又向内缩起身子，最后只能无力地斜靠在身后人的肩膀上倒抽着气。  
  
等到乳头渗出些许白色液体时，平野才觉得疼痛稍微减弱，闷闷的乳房有了通畅呼吸的感觉。那双手又就着排出的乳汁，用指腹在乳头表面打圈。指腹突起的螺旋纹线擦过敏感的乳尖，没了先前的疼痛，竟多了些快感，电流般走遍身体。平野死死咬住嘴中的衣角，努力让自己忽略这驰走的电流，细碎的呻吟被堵在了牙关的布料中，但无意中摆动着摩擦腿间之物的大腿却透露出升起的情欲。  
  
而平野身后的肉棒也因此逐渐高昂起来。突然他被翻过身，因感官刺激的过载还没意识到发生什么事、只是反射性地用手撑住床的边缘时，腿间就已传来一阵冰凉，一个炽热坚硬的柱体摩擦着他光滑的大腿根挤入，并开始了抽插。  
  
“不！不要…”反应过来的平野的手臂向后打去，想要挣脱被困在身后的肉体和床的边沿的困境，可胸部忽然传来的剧痛让他尖叫出声，软软地倒在了身后人的胸口上。乳白色的水流从他的胸部喷射而出，部分撒在了床单上，部分撒在了掉落下来重新遮住他身体的上衣上。可这遮盖仅一会就被去除。  
  
他的父亲一手掀起那散发着奶香的衣物，一手握住他的乳房根部，配合着抽插的频率，向外推挤着乳房内积聚的乳汁，像是在为每一次腿间的侵犯喷出一股喷泉庆祝般。  
  
平野跪在地板上的小腿被侧边贴着的有力的双膝控制着并拢，无法分开的大腿承受着性器的摩擦，那里精健的肌肉已经覆上一层薄红。而每次挺入，散发着热量的阴茎都会擦过他身前的囊袋，让他颤抖着呻吟。  
  
巨大的疼痛感、闪电般劈下的快感，在身体中被搅拌着分不清彼此，平野只觉得自己的身体就要因这矛盾和过量的原料形成可怕的化学反应而爆炸似的。他忍不住抽泣起来，温暖的泪水流过脸颊。他好想逃离这具身体，逃离它带来的一切感官体验。  
  
终于，双腿间暴乱的巨物射出了胜利的白浊液体，黏糊糊地落在他的胸口，分不清是他的奶水还是父亲的精液。  
  
平野脱力地顺着床沿滑下，倒在地上，眼泪啪嗒、啪嗒，缓缓地打在木地板上。他说不清这是因为什么的眼泪，可能这也不过是压抑已久的东西的一次小小爆发罢了。等结束后，他就可以又什么都感受不到了。  
  
他感到自己又被人翻过面来，乳房被挤捏和吮吸着，可他不想再动了，也就随它去了。  
  
“你的奶可真香，一定能养好我们的孩子。”  
  
转动眼珠，映入眼帘的又是那令人背后一凉的和蔼笑容。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意避雷

从一道狭窄的拉门缝隙中，我曾经看到过，儿子和他的爱人在皎洁的月光的沐浴下如鸟儿欢闹嬉戏般地做爱。他们交缠的身体下被褥翻起了层层皱褶，勾在腰上的白皙小腿随着挺弄而抖动，脚趾蜷曲又放开。他们笑着，相拥着，互相亲吻着对方的身体。仿佛鸟儿矫健有力的翅膀在我面前打开、扇动拍打着，以此炫耀自己年轻的躯体。眨眼之间就展翅飞起，让人高高地昂起头也无法再找到一点踪迹，只留下残缺的羽毛待人拾起。  
  
儿子曾是我的骄傲。和我这个只知道分辨种子好坏的乡下人不同，能分辨考试答案对错的儿子够到了更高一阶层的阶梯。但同时我也无可救药地嫉妒着这样的儿子。村民感慨父子间差距时调笑的口吻，老婆去世前碎碎念着我的无用和孩子的争气，儿子偶尔投下的鄙夷目光，都像蝗虫一样啃咬着我的理智。  
  
在那天傍晚，乡下纯净的天空被染成橘黄色一片时回家，许久未归的儿子回家了。他第一次向我介绍了他未来的结婚对象——平野紫耀。就算是我也能明白，儿子介绍他时眼中闪着骄傲光芒的原因。那弯着眼睛微笑着的人仿佛是他挣脱大地的引力、使劲伸手才能够到的星星。  
  
可儿子越是这样将他紧紧地握在手中，就越是让人心中暗潮涌动。我曾躺在床上来回翻滚无法入睡，暗暗地想那光芒要是也在我掌心中闪耀该有多好。  
  
自那次之后，每晚我都会恰好经过那无法完全合上的老旧拉门。刻意压低的呻吟声和被搅动的水声是引诱我向前的魔笛。我像在大张着嘴等待触不可及的云端落下的甘露，品味上品青春的滋润。而那确实也让我年轻了起来。回到自己屋中，手掌中好像有了抚摸那被大城市养得水嫩的皮肤的触感，曾经沉睡的野兽也仿佛有了大快朵颐的食物而高昂着头咆哮起来。  
  
逐渐地，我注意到儿子从来没有戴过避孕套。也许他们早就有了生孩子的计划，但平野接被儿子精液浸灌的子宫却没有一点反应。半年了，我不禁在心里偷笑，把这当做我微不足道的胜利。  
  
而当儿子扭曲着面孔将诊断书拿给我看时，我颤抖得像风中的落叶的手中，薄薄的纸张发出哗啦哗啦的声音。我把纸拿得高了些，虽然我肯定那死死地低着头的儿子不会发现我控制不住扬起的嘴角和憋笑憋得颤抖的肩膀。  
  
我这辈子做得最值得骄傲的事就是生了这么一个儿子，而我的儿子居然生不出孩子。  
  
我居然以这种方式取得了胜利。我几乎想要冲回房间痛快地放声大笑，笑到我的眼泪的流干为止。但我用指甲掐着掌心，抑制住了这股冲动。我板起脸，脸部的肌肉悲痛地颤动着，向他提出了一个建议。  
  
  
  
仿佛一成不变的夜晚，我走上走廊，一如既往地路过那扇拉门。只是这次，我伸手拉开了它。  
  
缝隙逐渐变大，毫无保留地溢出的月光白茫茫的一片，一瞬刺痛了我的眼睛。等我眨眨干涩的眼睛，发现儿子已经坐起，正垂眼凝视着下方熟睡的平野。  
  
他只穿一件白色浴衣，被子的边角被他夹在双腿间，下摆随着地散开，和凌乱的衣襟一起出卖了他身体的大部分春色。覆上身体和脸上的绯红都透露着他已经被酒煮醉、煮熟了。儿子似乎没注意到我的到来一般，仍专注于用目光描绘身边人的安详睡脸的轮廓。过了好一会，他才将视线投向已经坐下的我，那情感汹涌波动着的双眼反而填满了我的满足感。我对他轻轻地笑了。  
  
我抽走平野腿间的被褥，轻轻地打开他的双腿，就像打开一朵含苞未放的花、准备直接取出花芯一般。不顾儿子的目光，我俯下身，头凑近他的腿间，用两只手指撑开他的后穴，观察了起来。一道白浊的液体从花芯中流出，打湿了嫣红的花朵，显得有些刺眼。但手指深入和搅弄，已经变得湿软的穴肉便挤上来，吸吮般地缠住手指，使那小穴看起来像个会呼吸的活物一般。酥麻的感觉从指尖窜到天灵盖，我忍不住身体一抖，胯间的东西已抬起了头。当我满意地抽出手指时，也许是因为没被填满的空虚，上方还传来有些不满的哼声。我展示一下手指沾上的精液，挤出严厉的目光质问着儿子，随后将其随着地擦在平野的衣物上。洁白的布料简单地沾上一道粘稠的液体，忽地让我感到自己粘稠的血液也向下身流动。  
  
虽然儿子不甘心似的，违反约定先做了一次，但我其实并未如此在意。反而占有儿子无法握在手中的宝物让我更加兴奋，血液快速地流动，身体轻盈得像是回到壮年时期一样。  
  
我直接将肉棒插入平野已经被开拓过的身体，手臂勾起他的膝盖，摆动起腰来。水声和黏腻的呻吟逐渐响起。和我在那扇门后听到的多像啊，但这次却是我亲自吹奏的乐曲。紧致的肉穴包裹着我粗黑的阴茎，每条怒张的青筋都能感受到柔软小口舔吸般的抚慰。许久未体验过的快感温水般浸润着我的全身，我不禁索向这具年轻的躯体求着更多，加快了抽插的频率。  
  
平野紧皱着眉头，走调的呻吟被更猛烈的撞击撞碎。在不知何处而来的快感无情入侵的美梦中，丈夫的名字从唇齿间滑出。  
  
负责捉住平野双手，将其交叠起按在头顶的儿子身体一怔，面孔又愤怒地扭曲起来。啊，他在怨恨平野无法认出他吧。我忍不住在心中冷笑，有些可怜起平野。毕竟肉棒能有多大的区别呢？只要被干得爽了，高材生的儿子和粗糙的乡下人也没什么不同。  
  
巨大的沟壑瞬间被填平，星星自己坠落至地。我的身体也融入了月光，一片空白之中，只有射精的快感勾勒出我的意识。  
  
  
  
之后的好几个夜晚，我都兢兢业业地把精液灌满平野的肚子，等待着他开花结果。但儿子却一天比一天低落，对待平野也愈发地粗暴起来。那可怜的孩子还来向我求助，无意识地咬着柔软嘴唇，湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，问他近来有没有做错什么事。  
  
我是多么期待捅破那层纸，告诉他真相啊，告诉他说：你并没有错，只是你那强壮的丈夫偏偏无法生育，只能借用他父亲的精子来让你怀孕，不想承认自己无能就只好迁怒于你。  
  
可我没有。我只是拿出了自己和蔼的笑容，作为长辈指点他一番无用的事。他又圆又亮的眼睛盯着我，对我的话颔首点头，最后笑着道谢后、轻快地离开了。我看着他离开，手才伸入裤中抚摸自己，想着还好有桌子的遮掩。  
  
  
然而真相虽然没从我的口中说出，但却意外的形式被撞破了。  
  
本应对酒很弱的平野居然在性事中迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。看清压在自己身上的脸时，他身体一紧，夹得我差点当场缴精，接着突然像脱离了水的鱼一般摆动挣扎着，沙哑的嗓子呼喊着。可笑的是，按住他的手、堵上他的嘴的都是他的丈夫。我的好儿子面无表情地默认了这场清醒的强奸。直到我抱着平野丰满的臀部、最后挺身在里面喷射出精液为止，他都没有低头看哭红了眼眶的平野一眼。  
  
我抽出阴茎，完成了自己的使命，便轻手轻脚地退出了房间。一时间只有还未平复的抽泣声从屋内传出。然后是低低的交谈声，高亢的质问声。一片寂静中响起了一个清晰的脚步声，接着又一个，突然便是一阵坍塌的巨响。  
  
木质的拉门倒下，站在走廊的我呆呆地斜望着同样一脸惊吓的平野。中间是断裂的木头，和扑倒在上面的我的儿子，殷红的血滴滴答答地拍打着地板。  
  
震惊过后，我空白的脑海最先闪过的竟是一丝喜悦。我诧异地细细品味着这奇异的情感，可越是咀嚼，它便愈加膨胀。  
  
下一个孩子只要做个乡下人就好，我眯着眼盯着颤抖得说不出话的平野、任黑暗在空白中驰骋，欢快地排列着可能性，毕竟…  
  
这只笼中的小鸟已经任由我摆布了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意避雷

从一道狭窄的拉门缝隙中，我曾经看到过，儿子和他的爱人在皎洁的月光的沐浴下如鸟儿欢闹嬉戏般地做爱。他们交缠的身体下被褥翻起了层层皱褶，勾在腰上的白皙小腿随着挺弄而抖动，脚趾蜷曲又放开。他们笑着，相拥着，互相亲吻着对方的身体。仿佛鸟儿矫健有力的翅膀在我面前打开、扇动拍打着，以此炫耀自己年轻的躯体。眨眼之间就展翅飞起，让人高高地昂起头也无法再找到一点踪迹，只留下残缺的羽毛待人拾起。  
  
儿子曾是我的骄傲。和我这个只知道分辨种子好坏的乡下人不同，能分辨考试答案对错的儿子够到了更高一阶层的阶梯。但同时我也无可救药地嫉妒着这样的儿子。村民感慨父子间差距时调笑的口吻，老婆去世前碎碎念着我的无用和孩子的争气，儿子偶尔投下的鄙夷目光，都像蝗虫一样啃咬着我的理智。  
  
在那天傍晚，乡下纯净的天空被染成橘黄色一片时回家，许久未归的儿子回家了。他第一次向我介绍了他未来的结婚对象——平野紫耀。就算是我也能明白，儿子介绍他时眼中闪着骄傲光芒的原因。那弯着眼睛微笑着的人仿佛是他挣脱大地的引力、使劲伸手才能够到的星星。  
  
可儿子越是这样将他紧紧地握在手中，就越是让人心中暗潮涌动。我曾躺在床上来回翻滚无法入睡，暗暗地想那光芒要是也在我掌心中闪耀该有多好。  
  
自那次之后，每晚我都会恰好经过那无法完全合上的老旧拉门。刻意压低的呻吟声和被搅动的水声是引诱我向前的魔笛。我像在大张着嘴等待触不可及的云端落下的甘露，品味上品青春的滋润。而那确实也让我年轻了起来。回到自己屋中，手掌中好像有了抚摸那被大城市养得水嫩的皮肤的触感，曾经沉睡的野兽也仿佛有了大快朵颐的食物而高昂着头咆哮起来。  
  
逐渐地，我注意到儿子从来没有戴过避孕套。也许他们早就有了生孩子的计划，但平野接被儿子精液浸灌的子宫却没有一点反应。半年了，我不禁在心里偷笑，把这当做我微不足道的胜利。  
  
而当儿子扭曲着面孔将诊断书拿给我看时，我颤抖得像风中的落叶的手中，薄薄的纸张发出哗啦哗啦的声音。我把纸拿得高了些，虽然我肯定那死死地低着头的儿子不会发现我控制不住扬起的嘴角和憋笑憋得颤抖的肩膀。  
  
我这辈子做得最值得骄傲的事就是生了这么一个儿子，而我的儿子居然生不出孩子。  
  
我居然以这种方式取得了胜利。我几乎想要冲回房间痛快地放声大笑，笑到我的眼泪的流干为止。但我用指甲掐着掌心，抑制住了这股冲动。我板起脸，脸部的肌肉悲痛地颤动着，向他提出了一个建议。  
  
  
  
仿佛一成不变的夜晚，我走上走廊，一如既往地路过那扇拉门。只是这次，我伸手拉开了它。  
  
缝隙逐渐变大，毫无保留地溢出的月光白茫茫的一片，一瞬刺痛了我的眼睛。等我眨眨干涩的眼睛，发现儿子已经坐起，正垂眼凝视着下方熟睡的平野。  
  
他只穿一件白色浴衣，被子的边角被他夹在双腿间，下摆随着地散开，和凌乱的衣襟一起出卖了他身体的大部分春色。覆上身体和脸上的绯红都透露着他已经被酒煮醉、煮熟了。儿子似乎没注意到我的到来一般，仍专注于用目光描绘身边人的安详睡脸的轮廓。过了好一会，他才将视线投向已经坐下的我，那情感汹涌波动着的双眼反而填满了我的满足感。我对他轻轻地笑了。  
  
我抽走平野腿间的被褥，轻轻地打开他的双腿，就像打开一朵含苞未放的花、准备直接取出花芯一般。不顾儿子的目光，我俯下身，头凑近他的腿间，用两只手指撑开他的后穴，观察了起来。一道白浊的液体从花芯中流出，打湿了嫣红的花朵，显得有些刺眼。但手指深入和搅弄，已经变得湿软的穴肉便挤上来，吸吮般地缠住手指，使那小穴看起来像个会呼吸的活物一般。酥麻的感觉从指尖窜到天灵盖，我忍不住身体一抖，胯间的东西已抬起了头。当我满意地抽出手指时，也许是因为没被填满的空虚，上方还传来有些不满的哼声。我展示一下手指沾上的精液，挤出严厉的目光质问着儿子，随后将其随着地擦在平野的衣物上。洁白的布料简单地沾上一道粘稠的液体，忽地让我感到自己粘稠的血液也向下身流动。  
  
虽然儿子不甘心似的，违反约定先做了一次，但我其实并未如此在意。反而占有儿子无法握在手中的宝物让我更加兴奋，血液快速地流动，身体轻盈得像是回到壮年时期一样。  
  
我直接将肉棒插入平野已经被开拓过的身体，手臂勾起他的膝盖，摆动起腰来。水声和黏腻的呻吟逐渐响起。和我在那扇门后听到的多像啊，但这次却是我亲自吹奏的乐曲。紧致的肉穴包裹着我粗黑的阴茎，每条怒张的青筋都能感受到柔软小口舔吸般的抚慰。许久未体验过的快感温水般浸润着我的全身，我不禁索向这具年轻的躯体求着更多，加快了抽插的频率。  
  
平野紧皱着眉头，走调的呻吟被更猛烈的撞击撞碎。在不知何处而来的快感无情入侵的美梦中，丈夫的名字从唇齿间滑出。  
  
负责捉住平野双手，将其交叠起按在头顶的儿子身体一怔，面孔又愤怒地扭曲起来。啊，他在怨恨平野无法认出他吧。我忍不住在心中冷笑，有些可怜起平野。毕竟肉棒能有多大的区别呢？只要被干得爽了，高材生的儿子和粗糙的乡下人也没什么不同。  
  
巨大的沟壑瞬间被填平，星星自己坠落至地。我的身体也融入了月光，一片空白之中，只有射精的快感勾勒出我的意识。  
  
  
  
之后的好几个夜晚，我都兢兢业业地把精液灌满平野的肚子，等待着他开花结果。但儿子却一天比一天低落，对待平野也愈发地粗暴起来。那可怜的孩子还来向我求助，无意识地咬着柔软嘴唇，湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，问他近来有没有做错什么事。  
  
我是多么期待捅破那层纸，告诉他真相啊，告诉他说：你并没有错，只是你那强壮的丈夫偏偏无法生育，只能借用他父亲的精子来让你怀孕，不想承认自己无能就只好迁怒于你。  
  
可我没有。我只是拿出了自己和蔼的笑容，作为长辈指点他一番无用的事。他又圆又亮的眼睛盯着我，对我的话颔首点头，最后笑着道谢后、轻快地离开了。我看着他离开，手才伸入裤中抚摸自己，想着还好有桌子的遮掩。  
  
  
然而真相虽然没从我的口中说出，但却意外的形式被撞破了。  
  
本应对酒很弱的平野居然在性事中迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。看清压在自己身上的脸时，他身体一紧，夹得我差点当场缴精，接着突然像脱离了水的鱼一般摆动挣扎着，沙哑的嗓子呼喊着。可笑的是，按住他的手、堵上他的嘴的都是他的丈夫。我的好儿子面无表情地默认了这场清醒的强奸。直到我抱着平野丰满的臀部、最后挺身在里面喷射出精液为止，他都没有低头看哭红了眼眶的平野一眼。  
  
我抽出阴茎，完成了自己的使命，便轻手轻脚地退出了房间。一时间只有还未平复的抽泣声从屋内传出。然后是低低的交谈声，高亢的质问声。一片寂静中响起了一个清晰的脚步声，接着又一个，突然便是一阵坍塌的巨响。  
  
木质的拉门倒下，站在走廊的我呆呆地斜望着同样一脸惊吓的平野。中间是断裂的木头，和扑倒在上面的我的儿子，殷红的血滴滴答答地拍打着地板。  
  
震惊过后，我空白的脑海最先闪过的竟是一丝喜悦。我诧异地细细品味着这奇异的情感，可越是咀嚼，它便愈加膨胀。  
  
下一个孩子只要做个乡下人就好，我眯着眼盯着颤抖得说不出话的平野、任黑暗在空白中驰骋，欢快地排列着可能性，毕竟…  
  
这只笼中的小鸟已经任由我摆布了。


End file.
